


Too Late

by Sille92



Series: SPN Angst Bingo fills [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: First entry for SPN Angst Bingo! Square: Arriving Too Late





	Too Late

_ “You need to decide what you want, Y/N. I’m not going to be your dirty little secret any longer. I just can’t!” _

 

Those words were swirling around in your head. Over and over again. You couldn’t get them out of your mind. Those last words Jensen said to you before leaving you alone in your apartment.

 

Was he really your dirty little secret? It’s true that you always met each other in private and that no one really knew you were together in fear it would ruin your carriers somehow. You were on the same page. At least that was what you thought a few minutes ago.

 

Tears blurred your vision as you made your way downstairs, hoping to catch Jensen before he could hail a cab to the airport. But you knew you were going to be too late. You had been sitting in the kitchen for too long, staring at the spot you had last seen your boyfriend, unable to react. 

 

Opening the doors to the sidewalk, you cursed as you couldn’t see Jensen. The only chance was to catch him at the airport before he went through security. 

 

Sprinting to your car down the street you tried to reign in your tears. You needed to concentrate on what was important and that was catching Jensen at the airport. You didn’t want your relationship to be over. He meant too much to you. The thought of never seeing him again and not having him in your life hurt you like nothing else ever did. It pressed the breath from your lungs and squeezed your heart tight.

 

Climbing into your car, you rammed the keys into ignition lock and started it. Without even looking you put it in reverse and made your way onto the street. You knew you were being reckless but you didn’t have a choice. You couldn’t lose Jensen, you just couldn’t.

 

Nearly flooring the pedal, you passed one car after the other, not caring about the speed limit.

 

After fishing your phone out of your pocket you dialed your boyfriend’s number while trying to pay attention to the road.

 

“Please, pick up,” you murmured desperately and cried in dismay the next moment as the only thing answering was his voice mail. “Jensen, please!”

 

Tears were pouring down your cheeks, blurring your vision again as you tried to call him repeatedly.

 

Even more frantic now, you tried to take the car to its limits, not caring about anything else but catching Jensen and telling him that you loved him and that you wanted him to be in your life whichever way he wanted. You would make it public today. He just had to say the word and you would do it.

 

“Please, please let me there on time.” you prayed to a god you didn’t even believe in. “Let me catch him.”

 

You were so concentrated on calling Jensen again and again that you didn’t see the red light at the end of the street. You ran it without slowing down and that would be last thing you would ever do.

 

You heard a loud noise and felt a sharp pain on the left side of your body, then everything went black.

 

You didn’t make it on time. You never made it to the airport at all.


End file.
